Sornamar Longbow
A Child's birth Sornamar was born on the outskirts of Bestine, brought into the world by his eternal loving father, An Imperial security Officer. And his mother, a well respected Hotel owner in the centres of Bestine. And his seven year older brother Sornamar's first years were more or less calm, happy years with his family, untill a day when he was four years old. His brother had been traversing the streets of Mos Eisley without permission from his parents. He died in a speeder accident, accidently stood in front of an oncoming Speeder in high speed, he died instantly. Noone did take his death well in the family, Especially Sorn and Jelena fell into a deep depression, It became almost impossible to communicate to Sorn in a normal way til' almost a year. He started to grow heavy issues with other kids, he started performing very poorly in school. Two years after the accident, his parents decided to get him therapy help. The therapy itself did not help his issue, but it gave him a new perspective on life, which later made him able to act as a normal person. Life seemed to go onwards for him, As he grow older, his life started to clear up for him, he started to climb up as one of the best pupils in the school. An early morning, on a weekend day. Sornamar woke up from the sound of what appeared to sound as a fight, His father's shouting and his mother horrified screaming. Too him, it sounded like an argue between the parents. Two blaster shots were heard, and yet, the scream only appeared louder. He crawled out from his bed very swiftly, and ran to the door. And looked through the door that was halfway open, seeing his father lying on the ground with a ray of blaster shots on his body. It was his mother's turn, Two armoured men grabbing her arms as she cried helplessly while a third man raised a blaster to her chest and pulled the trigger. She fell limply on the ground, Shocked by what he saw, he just couldn't believe what had just occured. Terrified he ran to a cupboard that was next to his bed, and hid in it for six hours before he dared to look out. As he saw the bodies of his dead parents on the ground he started to remember, One of the men had an emblem on his arm, Much alike the one that his father has spoken about alot, And how people that are supporters of the group terrorized the galaxy. Much as the story appeared to him, he highly believed they were after his father, With what job he currently had being in the way for the murderers. With the little clothes he had, and his shoes. He ran out from the building, ran as quickly as he could northern out from the city. Now lost and hungry, he didn't know where to go. Crying endlessly untill a woman in her mid twenties appeared on a speeder. Sornamar was asked where his parents were, in his reply he told her the story. She decided to bring him up to Mos Espa and adopt him into her own family, A new family for him was not what he wanted, but he had always felt very closely attached to this woman, as if she was his genetic mother. Little as he knew, it didn't take long before he found out that this family was related to him he started to finally feel at home with his new family. His cousins became as his new siblings.. Now Sornamar was sixteen years old, it would not take him long before he was going to sign up for duty for the Empire, Sornamar, eager to serve those that his father worked for, a cause, against the rebellion. To him, they were the lowest scum on the galaxy. Sornamar had been studying the latest years in the Bestine University of law. Where he spent almost every moment if not home there studying. As he reached the age of 19, he decided that he wanted to have a millitary career, He signed up..and was brought to Carida, he didn't expect the tough training, the Drill Instructor's rough acting towards him. He didn't know much about the Army, nor was especially very fit, Missing home, and his low performing started to make Sornamar doubt on his own capabillities, It would take a few months before he started to shape up.. Finally, as he started to show off results, he decided to take on the Marksman line, He passed the training. And felt very proud over what he did, he only felt obliged to serve the Army as his father once did. He was now sent to the 225th Stormtrooper Corps.. =Relationships= Weekat Matiren Sava Stary Kileo Dimoh RESOLUTION D100 Character Sheet Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP.